


Day 1 cape porn

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Superman really likes Batman's Cape.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Day 1 cape porn

**Author's Note:**

> Superman really likes Batman's Cape. Like *really*.


End file.
